


Incipience

by whiskeycoffee (tsukidrama)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? sort of i guess, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasizing, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Origin Story, Vaginal Fingering, yellow is in love with blue and everything is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/whiskeycoffee
Summary: Every love story has a beginning. Sometimes those beginnings start with time itself.





	1. Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so I've been brainstorming ideas for a new fic for a while now, but nothing had been coming up? i randomly thought about the first time i ever had sex the other day and then it just. hit me. in best version of this universe where B/Y have sex all the time, they gotta have had a first time. and so i was like, damn, i should write that. hopefully no one has done this yet? 
> 
> also! maybe a couple of months ago i saw something that i really liked about how gems probably had to discover sex on their own (since its not needed for reproduction & thus wouldn't be a necessary part of society) so why would the diamonds be any different?
> 
> this is really gay and self indulgent. i'd say i'm sorry but i'm NOT

At first there is nothing. Only darkness. Darkness and the emptiness of total silence. 

Then, all at once, there is light. 

Yellow pushes past the thin sheet of rock separating her from the outside world. She stumbles forward, and promptly sinks onto her hands and knees. A bright light surrounds her, and she feels her body being enveloped by a uniform. 

Regardless of the clothes, she still feels the bite of the surrounding air.  _ Cold, _ she thinks vaguely. Yes, cold. That’s what she’s feeling. 

After so long in the ground, even the dim light that reached into the caverns seemed overwhelmingly bright. She squeezes her eyes closed, breathing raggedly. The ground is too hard below her, rough and cutting against the skin of her hands and knees. 

_ You are a Diamond,  _ says a voice inside of her head.  _ You will serve as a ruler to Homeworld.  _

Yellow lets her eyes open slowly as she begins to adjust to the light. Her breathing begins to even. 

All at once, she knows who she is. She knows what she is meant to do. 

Her name is Yellow Diamond. She has a duty to those she will rule. She is a leader. 

_ Pride _ , she thinks. She feels pride in knowing that she can fulfill her duty. 

She isn't going to let her subjects down. 

She tugs on the fabric of her sleeve, trying to take in the way it feels. It’s thick and slightly coarse, but Yellow takes comfort in the coverage it provides. She shifts her shoulders, reveling in the light pressure of the pads atop them. 

Yellow pushes herself into a sitting position. The rock is no longer digging into her hands, but she winces as the pressure transfers to her shins. 

She ignores the rock cutting into her as her hands reach up to her chest. Her fingers trace over the large stone situated in the middle, and she shudders at the sensitivity that she feels as she does so. She removes her fingers from the cool stone. 

Her hands shake as she continues to examine herself. There are indents in her skin from where she let herself fall. She traces the slightly discolored skin, pressing down into it. She gasps. 

_ Pain _ is the word that comes to the forefront of her mind. 

Yellow frowns. She doesn’t like it. 

All of a sudden, the wall of the cavern beside her own hole begins to crack, and Yellow jumps at the sudden loud noise. She turns to watch as the rock crumbles further - cracks permeate the surface until a hand pushes past the surface. As the hand emerges, the wall falls away and another gem breaks free of the canyon wall. She is instantly surrounded by light, and dark billowy fabric materializes around her as she collapses. 

Yellow watches in amazement as the other gem catches her breath. She feels her pulse quicken as she tries to get a better look. 

There is a buzzing in her ears, almost a faint pounding. 

“I… I’m Yellow,” she says softly. 

The other gem heaves for a few moments before she gathers her bearings. Trembling, she pushes herself upright, and she sweeps her hair out of her face to look at Yellow. 

This gem is quite literally breathtaking - Yellow couldn’t breathe even if she needed to. Yellow suddenly feels an entirely new emotion, one that overwhelms her far more strongly than anything she has felt thus far. She struggles to name it, and sighs aloud when she fails to. Her eyebrows knit together as she looks at the other gem. Yellow feels her stomach twist as she bites her lower lip. 

The other gem looks around with a lost expression. “I’m… My name is…” she begins, her voice trailing off into uncertainty before she can finish. 

Yellow’s heart skips at the sight of her eyebrows knitting together, crinkling above soft, glistening eyes. 

Those eyes suddenly light up in recognition, and the gem perks up as she is flooded with purpose. 

“Blue!” she exclaims, visibly excited. “My name is Blue.” 

A faint smile crosses her face, and she opens her mouth as if to say something else. Yellow anxiously waits on anything and everything she has to say. She feels as if she is teetering on the edge of something as she anticipates Blue’s next words. 

When she closes her mouth and shakes her head, Yellow can’t help but feel disappointed. 

_ Disappointment _ . Another emotion Yellow didn't like. 

However, when Blue meets her eyes for the very first time, the disappointment is washed away and replaced with a flushed excitement. Yellow wraps her arms around herself, and the cold dissipates underneath her limbs. Her chest floods with heat. 

Yellow’s heart skips a beat.  _ Warmth, _ she realizes. 

“You’re… Like me,” Blue whispers, wide-eyed. Her lips are slightly parted as she pauses, and Yellow cannot imagine that anything in this world could possibly be more beautiful. “You’re a ruler. We’re Diamonds.” 

Blue’s eyes travel down to Yellow’s chest and land on her gem. Yellow freezes up, suddenly filled with a frantic concern that Blue wouldn't like what she saw. Yellow didn't even know what she looked like, aside from her bruised hands. A jolt went through her body. 

_ Fear _ . It was a jolt of fear. Yellow was afraid that Blue wouldn't want anything to do with her. 

Yellow hated this feeling. She pushed it down, away from her conscious mind, and focused instead on the gentle slope of Blue’s nose, and the way that a few strands of her hair curled upwards as they fell against her cheek. 

Blue smiles, and touches her own gem. 

Unconsciously, Yellow mirrors her actions. 

“We’re Diamonds,” she echoes. 

Blue breathes out a sigh, stroking a section of her hair. 

Yellow catches herself thinking about what it would feel like if it were her hands in Blue’s hair; she wonders what it feels like, what it smells like. She feels something stir deep inside of her as she imagines the reactions Blue could give her as Yellow ran her fingers through those soft, thick strands. 

_ Desire _ , Yellow identifies with a pang, and she knows this is a different feeling from the others she had experienced thus far. 

Slowly, but surely, the two Diamonds meet eyes once again. 

Yellow keeps her other hand up, keeping the first in her gem.She extends it ever so slightly towards Blue. Blue simply looks at it, bewildered for a few seconds. 

That bewilderment fades to curiosity. She lifts her own hand, and slowly moves it closer to Yellow’s. 

It feels like an eternity before their hands finally meet in the middle, palms touching.

Yellow shakily inhales as a feeling of complete and utter  _ adoration _ floods over her. The word instantly fills her mind, and she feels the urge to touch Blue as much as she can. To draw out more feelings with every caress, and hopefully to let Blue feel the same type of unabashed  _ joy _ that she felt flood her entire being. 

Blue’s eyes are wide and full of emotion, beautiful and incredulous. Yellow lets the feelings they elicit inside of her consume her very being. 

Meaning becomes clear as she looks at Blue. Brand new emotions came to Yellow as if she had felt them a million times before, with every feeling accompanied by its name as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Yellow had only just come into existence, yet she was overwhelmed by everything this other gem had to offer her. She felt drawn to her by a force that she couldn’t control. 

Right now, Blue was everything. 

Blue’s skin was faith, smooth and unblemished, curving gently yet elegantly over strong bones and toned muscles like water over stone. Unyielding, yet gentle. Tender, yet with the strength to sweep away all in its path. 

Blue’s eyes were hope, and as Yellow gazed into them, she knew that she would continue to hold true until the end of time itself, for how could this world they were born in be ugly if it had created something so beautiful. How could anything be bad when Blue existed in the world? 

Blue’s lips were charity. The sight of them and the feeling they brought to every ounce of Yellow’s soul brought forward a benevolence of which the universe may never see again, a devotion to care for and to worship the very ground Blue sat upon. Yellow wished to worship so much more. 

Yellow had never seen any other gem besides Blue, but she had a feeling she didn't need to in order to know how she felt about Blue. That feeling inside of her that stirs up such powerful and overwhelming emotion.

Suddenly, it clicks. Everything she doesn't know suddenly falls together. As her fingers intertwine with Blue’s, the uncontrollable attraction she feels for her suddenly gives itself a name inside of Yellow’s thought-ridden head. 

_ Love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm awful and i haven't actually written anything past this but i really wanted to post something for bellow diamond week on tumblr 
> 
> it doesn't usually take me more than a day or two to write a chapter and then another day to edit. i have the chapters all planned out, so all of you shouldn't be waiting too long. i just need to sit down in write. (or more accurately, lay in my bed at 2am and overemotionally pour my soul into the notes of my phone)
> 
> the smut will come! chapter 3 is when i'm planning for it


	2. Angel Kisses

Everything about Blue is absolutely enthralling. Yellow is hard-pressed to think of a time in which she isn't on her mind. 

Yellow is captivated by her. She loves the smell of Blue’s hair and the softness of her skin and the way she sighs when Yellow touches her. 

In hopes of drawing out one of those coveted sighs, Yellow strokes her cheek, slowly and tenderly. She lets her fingers drag from her chin up to the apples of her cheeks. 

Blue shivers slightly, her breath wavering, but is otherwise silent. 

Yellow frowns, and lets her fingers dip down to caress Blue’s jawbone. 

Blue shivers once again as Yellow’s fingers trace down her neck. Her breath hitches as Yellow caresses the sensitive skin, and she lets her eyes flutter closed. 

The caress wanders briefly to Blue’s collarbones, but slides over to the tops of her shoulder. Yellow places her free hand on Blue’s other shoulder. She drags her fingertips over the edge of her bony shoulders and around to the backs of her arms. Yellow’s lips curl into a smile as Blue’s head tilts to the side, and she lets out a soft, gratifying sigh. 

They did this sometimes, whenever they had spare time. Often, one would visit the other Diamond’s chambers to see one another after hours. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Almost always they touched. Just simple, innocent touches. Strokes on the cheeks, the arms, and sometimes their backs or stomachs. They took pleasure in exploring each other, seeing what different touches in different places brought to the table - the inside of Blue’s forearms were particularly sensitive, while a touch to Yellow’s sides always made her recoil in a fit of giggles that would seem completely unlike her in any other context. 

Sometimes Blue liked to lay down with her head in Yellow’s lap while Yellow stroked her hair. Yellow would never say it out loud, but there was something about seeing Blue with her eyes closed in bliss, her hair gently fallen away out of her face. Something about seeing her leaning into the pressure of Yellow’s fingers in her hair, something about the twitches of enjoyment of her face that made Yellow’s heart beat faster and her stomach flutter. 

Yellow stomach flutters in a similar way now, as her hands trail over Blue’s skin. The breathy sighs she draws from Blue’s lips always stir something in her that she only feels in these particular situations. It excites her. Something inside her pushes her to continues. 

Yellow lightens her grip so that her fingertips barely ghost over Blue. She angles her fingers so that her nails are touching skin, and ever so gently lets them drag down the length of Blue’s upper arms. 

Blue’s eyes fly open at the sensation, and she gasps aloud. 

“Y-yellow,” she stutters out, and grips the other Diamond’s arms. 

Yellow freezes. “Are you okay?” she asks quickly, withdrawing her fingers. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Blue frantically shakes her head. 

“No! It was… I like it,” she says. Her eyes are eager and sincere. 

“I like it,” Blue repeats, nodding as if to cement that thought. 

Yellow lets herself smile. 

Blue releases Yellow’s arms, and instead reaches for her waist. Yellow tenses in preparation, expecting Blue to touch the spot she knows is ticklish, but instead, she lets her hands sit atop the swell of Yellow’s hips.

Blue meets Yellow’s eyes, and she silently encourages her to continue. 

Naturally, Yellow obliges. She reaches up to touch Blue’s left shoulder, and starts to draw gentle circles and spirals with the tips of her fingernails. 

Blue’s eyelids slide down, but she doesn't let them close all the way. 

Both gems had been watching Yellow’s movements on Blue’s shoulders. That is, until Blue’s gaze shifted back to Yellow’s eyes. 

Yellow’s fingers slow to a stop as she gets drawn back into Blue’s eyes. 

There is nothing out of the ordinary in this particular moment, yet somehow Yellow feels as if it different. She tries her hardest to ignore the fluttering inside of her as she looks back at Blue. 

Her eyes are full of a pure and unfiltered reverence that Yellow can hardly comprehend she is the object of. 

Sometimes, Yellow gets lost in those eyes. She could spend days looking to see what she could find in those clear cerulean irises. Without a second thought she would let herself go as she and Blue mutually shared the thoughts they dare not speak aloud. 

Blue lets her lips part, and Yellow’s attention immediately shifts. Her eyes flit down to look at them, soft and supple, parted in the most appealing way. Yellow’s mind grows hazy as she processes what she’s feeling. She wants to touch them. 

Slowly, Yellow moves her hand up to cup Blue’s face, her thumb hovering above her plump lips. 

She lets her eyes find Blue’s again to find them wide and filled with anticipation. This is new, neither of them had ever touched the other’s lips before. Nonetheless, Blue dips her head in approval, and lowers her eyes to watch Yellow’s hand. 

Both Diamonds sigh as Yellow’s thumb makes contact with Blue’s lower lip. Blue lets her eyes close, but Yellow couldn't let herself look away if she tried. Her thumb caresses the length of Blue’s bottom lip, and when she reaches the corner, she pushes upwards to do the same to the top. At the other corner, Yellow does the exact same motion in reverse. She strokes Blue’s bottom lip again, and pulls it down gently. 

Yellow lets it go, and watches carefully as it bounces back into place. Blue’s eyes open and meet Yellow’s again, and as the latter looks back and forth between the former’s eyes and still-parted lips, she acts on an impulse that she barely contemplates. She gives in to that little voice inside her head. 

Yellow carefully leans in, and presses her lips against Blue’s. 

At first, Blue doesn’t move. 

Yellow imagines that her eyes are as wide as they will go, filled with surprise at the unexpected gesture. 

Yellow momentarily wonders what Blue will do next - the most likely course of events is that Blue will stay stone still until Yellow pulls away, and then she’ll blush and break their gaze. Yellow will trace her fingers up and down her arm until she draws Blue back into the moment. They’ll keep up with what they are used to. 

Another possibility is for Blue to push her away and subsequently leave, made uncomfortable by unexpected change of touch. It’s unlike Blue, but something inside Yellow twinges in fear as she considers the possibility. 

What Yellow does NOT expect is what Blue actually does; after several long, painstaking seconds, Blue presses her lips back against Yellow’s. 

Yellow finally breaks away and inhales sharply. She looks to the side, her mind flying. Blue pulls her hands away from Yellow’s waist, her fingers flying to touch her lips. 

Moments pass, and the gems lock gazes once again. 

This time, they both lean in. Their lips meet, gingerly at first, testing the still-new sensation, yet, as they grow comfortable with each other, the kiss grows deeper and more needy. 

Blue’s hands return to Yellow’s waist, and in turn, Yellow wraps her arms around Blue’s shoulders. Her hands grasp at the silky fabric of Blue’s dress. She can't get enough of the warm feeling that spreads inside of her chest as she feels Blue against her. 

Their lips part, and they remain wrapped up in one another, breathing heavily. 

Yellow is the first to speak. 

“Too much?” she breathes, her voice barely a whisper against Blue’s lips. 

Blue shakes her head immediately, but doesn't speak. Her eyes are filled with a longing Yellow has never seen before. 

In response, Yellow lays a gentle kiss to Blue’s lips, but moves away too fast for Blue to kiss her back. Blue frowns at the missed opportunity.

The frown quickly melts away as Yellow begins to kiss her over and over again. 

Yellow starts at her lips, but she quickly moves over to Blue’s cheeks, then to her jawline, down her neck, over her shoulder, and all the way down her arm. She plants gentle kisses the whole way, and relishes in the hitches in Blue’s breathing as her lips graze over sensitive skin. She comes to a finish with a lingering kiss on the top of Blue’s hand. 

Yellow moves back up to meet Blue’s lips again, intertwining her fingers in the other gem’s hair. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yellow mumbles aloud. She hadn’t ever told Blue that before, but she can't quite bring herself to fully realize or even care. 

As Yellow moves down to kiss the soft skin on the side of her neck, Blue’s breathing quickens, and then, with almost no warning, she lets out the most delicious sound that Yellow has ever heard. 

“Ahh…” The moan resonates throughout the entire room, and time freezes. 

Yellow’s lips stop moving altogether as a strange warmth pools in her lower belly. 

Blue gasps, leaning out of Yellow’s touch. Yellow straightens up, equally as embarrassed. Blue stammers, blushing a dark blue. “Oh, my… I-I…” 

Yellow doesn't utter a word, and instead looks at Blue like she put the sun in the sky. 

Blue’s blush deepens, and it's the most beautiful thing in the entire cosmos. 

She turns her head, but Yellow lifts a hand to cup her cheek. 

“You’re  _ so _ beautiful,” Yellow insists, leaning in to close the distance. 

Blue initiates the kiss this time, and her hands delicately wrap around Yellow’s neck. 

The heat in Yellow’s abdomen builds. 

Regardless, she kisses Blue back, ignoring the pressure inside of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i'm 100% head over heels in love with blue??? it's so easy to write from yellow's perspective because i'm just as fucking gay as she is


	3. Yearning for Touch

When Yellow wasn't with Blue, she was thinking about her. 

She would leave Blue’s chambers - and sometimes Blue would leave hers, as was tonight’s case - and Yellow would be alone with nothing but her thoughts. 

Her thoughts and the coil of heat left inside of her. 

Finally, without the barrier of having Blue pressed up against her, Yellow was finally able to squirm around in an attempt to dissipate the feeling. 

It didn't work. If anything, the added friction made it  _ worse.  _

“F-fuck,” Yellow mumbled under her breath. 

Kissing Blue brought a whole new level of intimacy to their relationship. With their lips occupied, it allowed them to touch each other more freely and without as much embarrassment. 

Blue’s hands would slip down Yellow’s back until they came to a rest at her hips, then stroke along her waist until her hands were braced against Yellow’s stomach. From there, she would push upwards, her delicate hands coming to a stop as they ghosted along the underside of her breasts. Yellow would fight full-body shivers every time Blue swiped her thumbs along her sensitive skin. 

Blue also had a habit of hooking a leg around Yellow’s waist as they kissed, and Yellow had recently taken to tracing up and down the length of Blue’s legs, but she always stopped when Blue’s body froze as she reached mid-thigh, and she would dig her nails into Yellow’s skin. 

She thinks about the way Blue’s hands feel as they caress her, the feeling of her lips pressed against Yellow’s own or on her neck or arms, any place Blue decided to explore and make her own. 

There is a heaviness in between Yellow’s legs that intensifies with these thoughts, and she doesn’t quite know how to feel about it. 

Regardless of her uncertainty, she makes an impulsive decision to indulge the sensations. 

Yellow closes her eyes. 

She places her hand on the side of her neck, trying to mimic the way Blue touches her. Her own hand is too heavy and her fingers aren't as thin as Blue’s, but if Yellow closes her eyes and eases up the pressure  _ just a little… _

Yellow sucks a breath in as she feels a familiar tingle shoot down her spine. She lightly traces down the side of her neck, dipping down her own chest. 

She follows pure instinct as she let her hands wander. She braces her hands against her abdomen like Blue does and pushes until she reaches her breasts. She swipes her thumbs on the undersides. 

She lets out a frustrated sigh. It’s not the same. 

Her right hand roughly slides over the entirety of her clothed breast, and her body begs her to keep it up. She palms herself through her suit, stopping every so often to lightly squeeze it. She pushes it up against her body. 

She feels a straining in her nipples, and a cracked eyelid confirms they are stiff, poking out through her clothes. Yellow huffs as she experimentally touches it. 

Instead of shying away, Yellow immediately rolls it in between her thumb and forefinger. She can’t get a good grip through her suit, but the friction is enough to send a tingle down to the apex of her thighs. 

Yellow presses her legs together. 

She had never felt like this before. Not at this level. Not to where she couldn't stop herself from physically squirming. Yellow fidgets desperately, continuing to roll and palm at her own breast. 

The heat in her abdomen has reached a point where Yellow can't possibly hope to ignore it. The heaviness throbs in between her legs, and she is acutely aware of the wet hotness she feels. 

Her hips buck forward, and she grinds against the mattress below her, searching for friction. She feels relief, but not nearly enough. Yellow caves. 

She shoves her hand straight past the waistband of her pants and underwear, and flops down to lay on her back. Two of her fingers lightly skim against her slick opening.

Yellow’s eyes roll back into her skull. 

Pleasure, unlike anything she's ever felt before, floods over her. Yellow rubs her fingers in tight circles, feeling wave after wave of intensity wash over her entire body. 

She keeps her eyes squeezed shut, and thinks of Blue. 

Blue’s hands running down her body. Blue’s fingers taking through her hair. Blue’s breath hot on her skin. 

Yellow lets herself lie backwards, relaxing into her mattress as the thoughts overtake her. 

She thinks of the way Blue’s eyes flutter closed when she touches her. How Blue’s soft, breathy moans would fill the air as Yellow let her fingers wander over her. The tiny, almost inaudible sounds that rose in the back of Blue’s throat while they kissed. 

Yellow wonders how she would react if Blue felt what she was feeling now: surge after surge of pleasure coursing through every fiber of her body. 

Would she moan? Gasp? Dig her nails into Yellow’s skin? 

A shot of pleasure shoots up Yellow’s spine as she imagines Blue’s face, lips parted and eyebrows knit together in pleasure. 

Her own breathing quickens in response. She swipes down at the gathering moisture below her clit, and promptly sucks in a shaky breath at the sensation. 

She dips her middle finger inside of herself just to the first knuckle. 

She thinks about doing this to Blue. Tracing the insides of her thighs until she built up the courage to move her fingers to rub against her clit. 

Yellow pulls her finger out of herself to rub her own. 

She thinks of making Blue feel the same way. She imagines her falling apart into a limp, whimpering mess because of her. Blue clinging to her, gasping Yellow’s name into the crook of her neck.

The thought sends a pang straight to Yellow’s oversensitive cunt; she feels the pressure in her body rising to a whole new level. Concentrated heat pools against Yellow’s climbing fingers. 

She arches her back, pressing herself into her own touch. Her breathing is heavy and irregular, and she feels a dull thrumming deep inside of her. 

All of a sudden, the pleasure spikes, and Yellow is caught off-guard by it. Her eyes fly open, and she lets out a strangled cry as she is overwhelmed by the exhilaration of her own touch. 

Yellow lays motionless for quite some time after her climax, drained beyond anything that she has ever known. She is sweating and overwhelmed, breathing erratically. Despite her obvious discomfort, she is also thrilled beyond belief. 

Once her breathing evens and her heartbeat normalizes, she finally pulls her hand out of her pants. She lets it rest atop her stomach. 

Unsurprisingly, her mind wanders to Blue. 

Yellow wants her here. She wants to be wrapped up in Blue’s arms, to feel the softness of her skin against her own. She wanted to tell Blue everything that she made her feel, to show her what they could feel together. She wants to make sure that Blue knew  _ just how much _ she meant to her. 

Her pride always seemed to get in the way of that. The thought would cross her mind, but Yellow would shake it away as quickly as it had come. 

But now, with the aftershocks of pleasure still wracking her body, she is hit with the thought that her pride was insignificant. How could she have let something so superficial get in the way of something that made her entire existence feel validated? 

As always, Yellow swallows these emotions. She sits up and straightens herself, adjusting her pants and pushing down the top of her suit. 

She squeezes her eyes closed and presses her forehead into her hands. 

She is a Diamond. She is made to rule. She is strong, powerful. The utmost example of what a gem should strive for. 

Her pride cracks every time she indulges the idea that maybe - just maybe, she isn't everything she is supposed to be. 

Yellow knows that she loves Blue. She knows that Blue is her weakness. 

And a Diamond is to have no weaknesses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i made this sad. i didn't HAVE to make this sad. i could have just written this fic as to where they are just happy and in love
> 
> but sometimes i get really sad because i think yellow would definitely struggle between having healthy emotions and 'fulfilling her purpose' according to homeworld standards, which would fuck anyone up to a considerable degree. i mean, this literally happens in "that will be all" when yellow chokes up at the end of her song. 
> 
> suppressing emotions is unhealthy and destructive but it's such an interesting staple of yellow's character that i think would have started long before emotions ran high over pink's death. it hurts my heart but it gives her a lot of depth and i LOVE writing about it. 
> 
> anyway LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! i have about half of the next chapter written already, so hopefully you'll all reading it in a couple of days!! :-)


	4. Fingers on Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is so hard fml 
> 
> i hit major writer's block with this chapter for some reason but i tried my best. one more chapter to go after this!

Yellow pulls herself away from Blue’s lips with a soft  _ pop _ . 

As soon as they part lips, Blue’s eyes wander back down to Yellow’s lips. She lifts her hands to tug at the collar of Yellow’s jacket. 

Her voice is quiet when she speaks. “Can you take this off?” 

Yellow nods, and quickly obliges, phasing the garment away with a flash of light. She is left in just her shirt and pants, with her boots strewn on the floor a few feet away. 

As if to compromise, Blue phases off her outer cloak. 

Her shoulders peek out from the cutouts in her sleeves, which lies slightly crooked across her body. Blue’s hair is slightly mussed at Yellow’s doing, and her lips are slightly swollen. Yellow swallows hard, and thinks of how she wants to kiss them even more. 

She’s beautiful. Absolutely ethereal. 

Yellow takes a moment to appreciate what’s in front of her before she lets her hands wander. 

She starts with Blue’s hips, placing her hands firmly around them and pressing in. Her lips graze along Blue’s collarbone. She closes her mouth around it as her hands slide farther down along Blue’s body. 

Blue lets out a sweet gasp as she wraps her arms around Yellow’s back. Her hands grip Yellow’s shirt, pulling it out of its neat and proper order as she indirectly untucks it. 

At this, Yellow lets one hand slide down the outside of Blue’s leg until she reaches the hem of her dress, hiked around her knees. 

Yellow lets her head drop to plant a kiss right below Blue’s gem. She slips her hand under the hem of the long skirt. 

A hand rakes through Yellow’s hair, causing her to grunt in discomfort. Blue’s grip is crushingly tight. 

Yellow looks up at her to find her eyes are closed, mouth hanging half open in bliss. 

So, Yellow continues, slowly and cautiously, gauging Blue’s reactions as she goes.  She leaves open-mouthed kisses in her wake as she kisses across Blue’s chest. 

She ends her journey with a delicate kiss to one of Blue’s breasts. When Blue doesn’t stop her, she uses the hand that isn't up Blue’s skirt to lightly grasp at the other one. 

Blue arches into the touch; it is silent permission for Yellow to keep going. 

Yellow doesn't ask Blue to phase off her dress, but she knows that would make things much easier. Instead, to avoid embarrassment on either side, she continues to kiss Blue through her clothes. She traces the shape of her nipple through the smooth fabric. 

While Blue’s attention is on her own breasts, Yellow takes the opportunity to slide her hand farther up her thigh. Her hand grazes over Blue’s knee cap, and Blue lets out a tiny gasp. 

“Is this okay?” Yellow asks, pausing her movements. Her hand lightly grips the inside of Blue’s thigh, the other still lying on her breast. 

Blue’s breathing is heavy and uneven, but she nods. Her eyebrows are knit together. “It feels strange,” she mutters. 

“In a bad way?” Yellow asks, and slowly begins to pull both of her hands back.  

Blue’s eyes widen, and her hand shoots down to grab the wrist that had gripped her thigh. “No! It’s not bad,” she insists. There is almost a franticness behind her eyes. Yellow recognizes the feeling - it’s the same one that currently pools between her own legs. 

“Keep going,” Blue tells her, guiding Yellow’s hand further up. 

When the tips of her fingers reach the swell of Blue’s inner thigh, Yellow slows to a stop. She lets her fingers dip to trace along the backs. Blue lets out a shaky breath. 

Yellow lifts her eyes to meet the other Diamond’s. 

Blue blushes a dark blue as they make eye contact, and promptly looks away, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Yellow lightly squeezes Blue in reassurance. She splays her fingers out to span the width of her thigh, and revels in the sharp intake of breath from Blue. 

Yellow pushes her hand upwards until she feels the beginning of the telltale dip she’s been waiting for. 

Blue stills, and seemingly holds her breath. 

Yellow meets her eyes again. “Are you sure you want me to do this?” 

There is silence for a few very long moments. Blue’s eyes are locked onto the place where Yellow’s wrist disappears under her bunched skirts. 

Slowly, and with her eyes not moving, Blue nods. She parts her legs further, and from under her skirt comes a flash of light, signaling the removal of anything that could have gotten away. 

“Touch me,” she whispers. 

The words send shivers up Yellow’s spine. She fights against the urge to reach down her own body and touch herself. This time, it’s Blue’s turn. 

Yellow concentrates all of her energy on being soft. She makes sure that her touches are just as gentle and as pleasing as the indistinct whispers that flow from Blue’s lips as Yellow’s fingers brush against her. 

Yellow slowly strokes two fingers along Blue’s slit, light as a feather. She can feel Blue trembling against her, corroborated by the whimpers building in her throat. 

Blue pushes her hips forward to increase the pressure. Yellow is hesitant, but indulges her nonetheless. 

Her fingers glide over a steady drip of slick that had seeped out of Blue. She whines as the added moisture causes Yellow’s fingers to unintentionally slip past her outer lips. 

Yellow gazes at Blue’s face as she continues to move her fingers. The lines in Blue’s face deepen with every stroke, her eyes screwed shut. Yellow tries to imagine what she is feeling as she changes her movements, and feels her own slick gathering between her legs. She draws her fingers up to Blue’s clit, and rubs in soft circles. Blue gasps and clutches at the sheets beside her, her mouth hanging open. The gasp turns into a moan as Yellow persists. 

At the sound of Blue’s moan, Yellow feels a jolt of arousal shoot through her body. She pulls her hand away from Blue and starts to readjust herself. 

“No, no,” Blue sputters out, desperately clawing at Yellow. “No, Yellow, come back. Please keep doing that.” 

Yellow shifts so that she’s sitting upright. “I’m coming back,” she replies. She can’t help the smirk that creeps onto her face. 

She crawls up closer to Blue, and sits on her own ankles. Blue pulls up her skirts over her hips and positions herself so that Yellow has easy access. 

Blue breathes a sigh of relief as Yellow’s fingers press against her again. Yellow rolls her clit in between two fingers, and Blue lets herself sink backwards into the bed. 

Her chest heaves, but Blue manages to speak anyway. “Can you put them in?” 

Yellow slows her movements, shocked at the bold request. 

“I need it...” she begs, rolling her hips for friction. “Please, Yellow, I need it, please.”

Blue is simply babbling at this point. She presses her hands onto her face and whines into them.  

“Keep doing what you were doing,” she pleads, “but can you do both?” 

Yellow is tentative, but nonetheless readjusts the angle of her fingers. She slowly presses her middle finger just inside. Blue is soaked, and there is no resistance, but Yellow is nervous nonetheless. Her finger sinks in just to the first knuckle. 

Blue tries to push herself down further onto Yellow, but the latter gem draws her finger back. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” says Yellow. 

Blue shakes her head. “It doesn’t hurt. Keep going.” 

Yellow is still hesitant, but pushes in a little further. She clumsily swipes her thumb over Blue’s clit, earning a satisfied moan. Yellow begins to shallowly move her finger in and out. 

“You’ll tell me if it's too much?” she asks. 

Blue nods and lets out a low moan. She impatiently rocks her hips against Yellow’s hand. 

Yellow continues her movements, but sinks her finger halfway in, up to the second knuckle. as she does so. She swipes at Blue’s clit again. 

Blue grasps at her own breasts, and Yellow is overwhelmed by the sight. Her free hand is shaking and she undoes the clasp of her pants. She pushes her hand down inside, immediately finding her own clit. 

Instantly, she moans at the relief she feels. She tries to coordinate the rolls of her fingers on herself with the shallow thrusts she’s giving Blue, without much luck. 

She doesn't have a good rhythm figured out, and she hasn't quite gotten used to keeping pressure on Blue’s clit as she fingers her, yet somehow Blue seems to be in complete and total bliss. 

“I - oh,  _ stars _ \- Yellow I-I,” she chokes out.

A twinge of fear shoots through Yellow, but she doesn't slow down. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Yellow asks. She begins to slow down her pace, but Blue violently shakes her head before she does. 

“ _ No! _ No, I -I” Blue’s voice trails off into nothingness. Her hips grow more and more restless. 

If Yellow felt like she could pull her hand away from in between her own legs, she would consider holding them down. The heat was all-consuming, and Yellow was burning alive. 

Blue’s hips are insistent. Yellow pushes her finger deeper into Blue, and on impulse, crooks it upwards. 

The noise that rips through Blue’s throat is music to Yellow’s ears - a gentle, high-pitched cry that is so achingly exactly like Blue that Yellow can feel herself crumbling as she climbs higher and higher. 

Blue’s face is filled with bliss, and she lets out more and more tiny cries at every thrust of Yellow’s fingers and mismatched swipe of her thumb. Every so often, Yellow would curl her finger  _ just right _ , and Blue would let out that wonderful, wonderful sound that Yellow craved. 

Soon, Blue’s entire body is shaking. Her thighs tense, and Yellow can feel the muscles around her fingers begin to tighten. Blue’s breathing quickens, the noises she makes become more frantic and higher in pitch. 

When she arches her back and comes, it’s more beautiful than Yellow could have ever imagined. Blue throws her head back, a half-moan, half-scream slipping past her parted lips. Her thighs quiver with the effort of keeping them open as she begins to spasm against Yellow. Her whole body shakes as all of her muscles tighten. Her inner walls clench down rhythmically, almost fluttering around Yellow’s finger as she continues to move inside of her. 

Riding Blue through her orgasm throws Yellow over. She bucks into her own hand, finishing to the sight of seeing Blue come undone. Pleasure shoots through her body in short, quick bursts. 

Once both of them finish, Yellow wipes both of her hands on the sheets next to her. She gasps for air, her vision blurring from the intensity of the situation.

Exhausted, Yellow falls forward onto her hands and knees, crawling to lay by Blue’s side before she lets herself collapse. Blue almost immediately turns to wrap herself around Yellow, stopping only to push back fallen strands of Yellow’s hair. 

“Oh, Yellow,” she whispers. Her breath, while still ragged, is beginning to return to normal. “That was so wonderful. I’ve never felt that way before.” 

Yellow smiles, wordlessly pulling Blue close to her.  

Blue’s fingers slide over Yellow’s chest, tracing the skin around her gem. “I want to make you feel like that next time.” 

Yellow feels a blush creeping onto her face. “Seeing you was more than enough.” 

“Not for me.” Blue says simply. The drags of her fingers slow, indicating her deliberation. 

Yellow’s hand traces up and down the curve of Blue’s hip. She smiles to herself as she feels Blue shift her body to press against hers. 

“Can you stay?” Blue asks, her voice a whisper. 

Yellow is silent for a moment. She thinks for a moment, her brain fuzzy. After a few moments of trying to rack her brain, she falters as realizes that she doesn’t care either way. Not even an emergency would pull her away from Blue right now. 

“Of course.” 

Blue nuzzles into Yellow’s neck. Her arm snakes across Yellow’s chest to wrap around her. In turn, Yellow does the same. 

For several minutes there is a blissful silence. The two of them were all that mattered: the gentle caresses of fingertips on skin, the soft rhythm of their breath against each other. Yellow let her eyes fall closed. The afterglow from the sex had begun to fade, but it didn’t rob the moment of intimacy. Her emotions raw and unfiltered, Yellow realizes that she has never felt closer to Blue than she did in this moment. Her brow furrows in concentration as she tries her hardest to take everything in from the soft pressure of Blue’s body against her to the fleeting feeling that everything was just as it should be. 

“Yellow?” 

Blue finally breaks the silence, effectively pulling Yellow out of her thoughts. 

Yellow cracks an eye open. “Mm?” 

Blue’s voice is barely audible, but the impact of her words hits Yellow as if she had shaken her shoulders and screamed. 

“I love you.” 

Time slows. Every second passes by feels like an eternity as Yellow tries to process what she just heard. For a moment, she doubts reality. She thinks of the beauty and grace that she offers to all of the subjects they ruled over, the silent power she has, and wonders how any one gem, Diamond or not, could be worthy of a prize such as Blue’s love. 

Yet, Yellow would never wish for anything else. All of the feelings she has for Blue, and has had ever since she first laid eyes on her when they first emerged, all comes flooding back to her. 

So, instead of pushing her feeling down, just this one, Yellow decides to tell the whole honest true.

“I love you, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sooooo if anyone ever wants to talk to me about this ship, PLEASE hit me up on tumblr dot com. my url is tsukidrama 
> 
> i have no one except for irl friends to talk to about this ship and i'm dying. i'm so thirsty to talk about nsfw shit, i have so much to say and no one to say it to. pls save me from my own unquenchable thirst for this ship 
> 
> (tbh if you have fic ideas that you would want to see written, feel free to shoot them to me. i love to write these two but ideas are so hard to come by and i'm running low)


	5. Inside Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok this is way later than i intended for it to be :( my shit ass manager scheduled me for five 9-hour shifts in the past week. i love money so i haven't complained about it but i have no free time at all :(
> 
> i don't like making my readers wait so long so i promise that next time i won't post a fic until it's complete so that i don't leave you hanging again. i'm sorry :( :( :(
> 
> on happier note, this chapter is nothing but smut. straight up over 2,000 words of porn.

Yellow relishes in the feeling of being pressed into a mattress, pinned under the weight of another gem, helpless in spite of her pleasure. Blue sits on top of her, straddling her hips. Her hands rest on Yellow’s shoulders, with almost  _ too much _ pressure. 

But Yellow doesn’t care; she simply closes her eyes as presses her lips back against the soft plush of Blue’s. 

The kiss is broken when Yellow gasps, the sudden sensation of wet heat pressing against her body - Blue had readjusted, angling herself to grind herself along the sharp line of Yellow’s hips. She sits up, a devilish smirk on her otherwise angelic face. 

Yellow’s angular bone structure has always been a spectacle to the much softer, more delicate Blue, yet nonetheless Yellow is still caught off guard by the bold move. She breathes in shakily before she closes her lips around Blue’s again. 

With that, Blue pushes off of Yellow’s shoulders to sit upright, in turn giving Yellow a better view. 

She swivels over Yellow’s abdomen, her spine going rigid as she grinds over the sharp jut of her hipbone. Yellow feels the muscles in her stomach tense when Blue braces her hands against it, letting it support her weight. 

“Ah, Blue,” she grunts. 

Blue lets out a puff of air, clearly caught up in her own pleasure. Still, she alleviates the pressure on Yellow’s stomach to grasp at the sheets below her. 

“Sorry,” Blue pants. Her weight shifts instead into Yellow’s hips, and Blue’s eyes roll back into her skull as pleasure overwhelms her. The gyration against Yellow’s hipbone remains persistent, growing to be almost frenzied. “You just feel so good.” 

Yellow smirks and reaches up to grip Blue’s waist with both hands, steadying her erratic pace. 

Blue’s hair falls in a curtain around her face, not quite obscuring the slight bounce of her breasts that came with every roll of her hips. Soft cries work their way out of her throat, high-pitched and breathy. 

Yellow feels herself getting hotter and hotter all the while, and her wetness seeps onto the sheets below her. 

She lets one of her hands fall down to stroke Blue’s inner thigh. 

Her breath hitches, and one of her hands flies to grasp Yellow’s wrist. 

Blue’s hips come to a stop, and she sits quietly for a second before she speaks again. 

“Kiss me, Yellow.” 

Naturally, Yellow obliges. She pushes herself up onto her elbows as Blue bends down to meet her in the middle. 

Softly, Yellow moves her lips against Blue’s. She takes in feeling of Blue’s arms snaking around her waist, her hips sliding down. She slots one of Yellow’s thighs in between her own, her needy cunt seeking out pressure. 

Evidently she doesn't find what she wants. Blue pulls on Yellow shoulders and leans to the side, flipping them both over. 

Blue lands on her back, and immediately spreads her legs. Yellow braces herself on her hands and knees. 

Blue whines at her lack of stimulation, bucking her hips upward until her hips bump against Yellow’s thigh again. The golden gem smirks, but moves her thigh between Blue’s legs. Immediately, Blue presses herself into it and breathes a sigh of relief. 

Yellow lowers her head to press a kiss to the corner of Blue’s mouth. Blue reciprocates after a moment, but Yellow has already moved to the side, kissing her cheeks. The kisses are soft, tender, as if at any given moment, Blue could fall apart beneath her. 

Judging by the way she rutted against Yellow’s thigh, that postulation may not be too far off. 

Blue’s arms wrap around Yellow’s body, and the embrace tightens as Yellow’s lips drop down to her neck. 

Blue gasps. Her ankles push against the back of Yellow’s thigh, giving her more pressure between her legs. 

“Kiss me, Yellow,” she begs, her hips speeding up. Her nails dig into Yellow’s back. 

Yellow lets out a chuckle, a cross between amusement and pain. “I am kissing you.” 

Blue’s hands slide up Yellow’s body until her hands grasp at her shoulders. She pushes her down. 

“Lower,” she demands. Her voice is husky, filled with need.

Yellow lets herself drift down Blue’s body, slipping out of Blue’s desperate fingertips. She takes a fistful of sheets instead as Yellow’s lips graze down her chest. 

Yellow’s hands glide down the curves of Blue’s sides, feeling the faint bumps of her ribs and the softness of the flesh below them. 

Her lips close on the skin below Blue’s sternum, right on a gentle dip of skin that she  _ knew _ made Blue squirm. In turn, Blue’s back arches. She lets out a long whine. 

Yellow gives plenty of attention to the sensitive area, eliciting airy gasps and lewd moans from the usually regal, composed Diamond. 

She presses a firm kiss to the skin. “Here?” she asks, smirking. 

Blue stifles a moan as Yellow’s hands grip the backs of her thighs. 

“Lower,” she breathes. She takes one of her hands and places it on Yellow’s shoulder to push her down. 

In a tantalizing manner, Yellow plants another kiss just inches down, right above Blue’s navel. 

Blue lets out a frustrated groan, and her fingers tighten on Yellow’s shoulder. 

“Lower!” she begs. The desperation in Blue’s voice is achingly clear; it drips from her voice as thick as honey. “Stop teasing me, you know full well what I want.” 

With an encouraging shove, Yellow finally slips down between Blue’s spread legs. She crouches down, legs tucked underneath her body. Her thumbs rub gentle circles on Blue’s thigh as she looks up to meet the other gem’s eyes. 

Her eyes are half-lidded and full of desire, and she moves a hand to rake through Yellow’s hair, holding onto it firmly. Her chest heaves, her mouth half open. Between the salacious display and the soaked bedsheets beneath her, Yellow decides that she is more than ready to give Blue what she wants. 

With her gaze still locked with Blue’s, Yellow lowers her lips down to press against the warm, wet folds that lie between the Diamond’s legs. 

Blue’s sigh of relief dissipates into another whine as Yellow pulls away hastily. 

Yellow can’t wipe the smug grin off her face. “Am I getting closer?” she teases. 

Blue doesn’t give her a response so much as a demand. Her other hand joins the first in Yellow’s hair, and Blue roughly pushes her back down. 

Yellow lets out a muffled “Mmph!” as her lips are spurred back into action. 

She accepts the defeat with grace, kissing the other gem’s vulva with eagerness unmatched. 

It’s new, uncharted territory, but Yellow navigates it with ease, Blue’s trembling hands and soft, keening cries guiding her exactly where she needs to go. 

She begins with a long, slow lick from the bottom of Blue’s slit all the way up to her clit. Blue’s breathing is shaky, her grip in Yellow’s hair tightens with every stroke as Yellow’s tongue moves against her, slowly at first. 

She feels her own cunt pulse with need as she lets her tongue dip ever so slightly inside Blue’s slit, moving up and down, circling the opening. Everything about the situation is borderline surreal for Yellow, from the sweet yet tangy flavor of Blue on her tongue to the sharp pains of her hair being pulled to the throbbing need in between her legs. Yellow tries to ignore everything except for the feeling of her tongue against Blue’s slippery cunt and the motions she made on it. 

Blue’s hips buck, unsatiated. Yellow speeds up her pace, softening her tongue as she turns her focus to Blue’s swollen clit instead. 

The effect it takes is instantaneous - Blue’s moans die in her throat, her breathing becomes even more ragged. Her thighs shake every time Yellow’s tongue swipes directly against the oversensitive nub. Blue’s thighs threaten to clamp shut, her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Yellow’s tongue continues to dance around Blue’s clit, gentle yet insistent. She alternates between light flicks and heavy rolls, encouraged by the reactions she elicits. She takes careful note of what makes Blue’s legs tighten around her, what makes her moan. 

The whimpers in the back of Blue’s throat grow louder with every passing moment. Yellow’s tongue presses down with more force, and she rolls her tongue over and around Blue’s opening and back up to her clit. 

Moments later, Blue comes, her release quickly lapped up by the still-moving tongue helping her get through the intensity of it. The quick movements become softer and lighter, yet Blue still shakes and spasms violently as she comes. 

Yellow doesn't stop moving until Blue is completely still, aside from the irregular rise and fall of her chest. 

Satisfied, Yellow kisses Blue’s spent cunt one last time before she pulls away. She rests her cheek against her inner thigh when Blue finally releases her hair. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Yellow asks smugly. 

Blue laughs through the shakiness of her breath, and it’s the most beautiful thing that Yellow has ever heard. 

“It was  _ so much better _ than what I wanted,” she says softly. 

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Blue speaks again. 

“Come here,” she says. She limply holds her arms out for Yellow. 

Yellow can't help but smile as she crawls up Blue’s body, soon enveloped by the warmth of Blue’s arms that pull her closer to her chest. 

Yellow lies down next to Blue, and Blue curls up against her, head lying on top of her shoulder, Yellow’s arm wrapped around her. Blue rises up for a moment to meet Yellow’s lips. 

Yellow relaxes into the embrace. She lets Blue take charge again, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. 

Blue’s hands slide down Yellow’s body, drawing out shivers and soft cries from deep inside of her. 

Yellow stops breathing when Blue’s hand reaches in between her thighs. 

Blue doesn't waste any time - she had barely cooled down from her own orgasm, yet she immediately slips her middle finger inside of Yellow to the second knuckle. Yellow is so wet that there is no resistance. 

After a moment of contemplation and a shallow thrust, Blue adds her ring finger. 

Yellow gasps. It doesn't hurt at all, but the increased pressure is unexpected. She wantonly tilts her hips upward to give Blue better access. 

Blue moves her fingers in and out at an agonizing pace, too slow to offer any effective stimulation. Yellow chokes on her pleas, and instead sinks her fingers into Blue’s side. 

Yellow’s eyes roll upward as Blue pushes her fingers all the way in. The heel of her hand grinds against Yellow’s clit. Blue’s fingers are crooked at just the right angle; every push in brings a wave of pleasure, and every pull out leaves her aching for more. 

It’s completely by accident, but with a remiss twitch of one of Blue’s fingers, Yellow is seeing stars. 

“Right there!” she exclaims, “Do that again, please.” 

Blue kisses Yellow’s shoulder in response as she presses her fingers against the front of her walls, trying to find the source of pleasure. 

All at once, the feeling floods over her again. 

Yellow whimpers _.  _

Every nerve in her body is on edge. Every thought that goes through her head immediately vaporizes. All she can feel is mindless, senseless pleasure wracking from her core on outward. Her toes curls and her back arches as Blue sits up on her elbow to get a better angle. 

Yellow’s grip on Blue is much tighter than she would ever consciously let herself bestow, but Yellow can’t think about anything except for reaching the glorious white light at the end of the tunnel. She doesn't remember who she is, what she does. She barely knows her own name. 

Everything is Blue. Her entire existence is filled with Blue’s fingers inside her making her feel the way she does; filled with Blue’s voice, coaxing her, begging her, “Come for me, Yellow. Come for me, please.” 

Everything is the gentle press of Blue’s lips on her shoulder, everything is overwhelmed by the sensation of reaching the very top of the highest point Yellow has ever known, on edge and teetering. 

Blue’s hand grinds into her clit, and Yellow falls, hard. 

She nearly sobs as her orgasm overtakes her - she lets out a choked moan as her insides clamp down around Blue. 

Blue crawls up to kiss her lips while she finishes her off, so soft and so gentle. 

The pulsing of her cunt begins to fade into a dull throb, and Blue pulls her fingers out. 

She very purposefully meets Yellow’s gaze as she licks her fingers clean. 

Yellow is in total bliss. She feels tired beyond anything she has ever known, and wants nothing more than to close her eyes and rest. Yet she never wants to miss a moment of seeing Blue. Every second she has with her, Yellow feels obligated to appreciate. 

Blue’s fingers leave her mouth with a soft ‘ _ pop! _ ’ The azure gem offers her lover a sweet yet mischievous smile. 

“I love you.” Yellow tells her, even though those three simple words don't come close to describing what she feels in that moment. 

Blue simply kisses her again. Yellow can feel the purse of her smile as she does so. 

In the radiance of post-coital bliss, the two Diamonds hold each other, a heap of entangled limbs and whispers of love and things to come. 

Yellow relishes the feeling of Blue pressed against her. For now, everything is warm, silent. Perfect. 

For now, she is happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so sappy, KILL ME
> 
> thank you all for sticking through with this fic to the end, i really appreciate it. all of the comments y'all leave make my heart feel so warm and happy, i love all of you <3


End file.
